Map of Cronos
by the 90th killed
Summary: During WW2 Germany created a weapon, they thought they could turn the war in their favor. But it vanishes before being used. Now almost 20 years after the war's end both of the world's superpowers discover evidence of this weapon's existence and seek it to dominate in a possible new world war. Rated M for language, violence and gore.


March 22 1942

01:20

Carl Amser and his brother Wilhelm were waiting for their orders in their car under the spring rain. The man who was supposed to give them their instructions was half an hour late. This could prove fatal, time was short. Finally someone approached the car and knocked on the window. Carl opened the window.

''I'm sorry there were complications. Here.'' The man handed them a sheet of paper. ''These are the cities where you need to go, who would be willing to work with us. Also our plans have been leaked find the source.

''Where do we look?'' Carl asked as he folded the sheet of paper and put it in his pocket.

''Everywhere, now get moving''

Carl nodded and started the engine. Time to recruit more troops.

06:10 Munich

Albert Leonhart was woken up by his alarm clock early like every other morning , but today was special. It was his first day of working his dream job but more importantly it was his daughter's first birthday. It was a very happy day indeed. _Happy_ now that was a word he wouldn't use to discrbe his life up until this point and all thanks to one man.

He quickly jumped out of bed he couldn't aford to be late. Unfortunately despite what his small stature might suggest, he was very heavy so there was a loud noise when he hit the floor, which some up his wife who was sleeping next to him, in Albert's book this was an achievement considering what a heavy sleeper she was and not even the clock could wake her up.

"What's the rush?" She asked from under the blanket.

"Don't worry go back to sleep," Albert said simply.

"Just don't wake you know who," and with that she turned around to get some more sleep.

Albert made a mental note to follow her instruction, a crying baby would be a big problem. He went over to the closet in order to change, he smilled to himself when he was the clothes he needed. It looked just like any other German army uniform however it wasn't a regular uniform.

Albert wanted only the best for himself and his family, that is why he had applied for the SS. He reached into the breast pocket of the uniform and took a small metal ring with a skull on it. He took an minute to admire the small object which marked him as one of the best soldiers in the third Reich. It was made of stainless steel and the scull' s eyes were rubies. He put it on his index finger and proceeded to put on the rest of his uniform. He took a second to take a look at himself in front of the miror next to the door . Everything was in order. Albert took one more look at his wife ,who was already fast asleep, before turning around and leaving the room.

06:15

Albert carefuly walked down the hallway so as to not wake up the only other person in the house, his daughter, Annie. He stood before the bedroom door, she was behind, but he just stood frozen in place. He himself couldn't understand why, it wasn't fear so what was it? He shook his head, banishing all thoughts from his mind, he reached for the door handle and pushed it open. The wooden door opened with a slight kreak. The room he was gloomy with a single window through which the rays of the morning sound touched the floor.

He took a step, carefull not to make a sound, then another and another. She seemed to be still asleep, so he continued to get closer and closer. Finally he reached the bed, he looked down on his young daughter, her piercing blue eyes were closed, she had received those eyes from her mother. Albert smiled to himself, he remembered the first time she had opened those same eyes at the hospital on the first day of her life one year ago. He loved her so much but unfortunately not everyone in his family shared his feelings. His father had never agreed with Albert's decision to marry Kathryn, for some reason from the second the old man saw her he grew to hate her entire being. It was only natural that he would hate their child too, that didn't make it right though. Albert reached down and rubes her blond locks she made a move to cover her head, even asleep she didn't like it when people touched her on the head.

Albert backed away quietly and carefully he left the room closing the door behind him. He took out his pocket watch to make sure he sure he had some time left. He didn't. He had lost track of time and now he had no time to waste. He quckly ran downstairs to the large living room. For a second his eyes darted around the room until he finally saw what he was looking for. His rifle, a kar98k, was standing on the wooden table in the centre of the. He had spend most of the previous night cleaning it, now it was perfect of at least as perfect as any gun could. But for Albert it was nothing more than a tool for it was the person holding it that was the most powerful weapon.

He walked to the table in the blink of an eye, he picked up the weapon and slung it over his shoulder in one lightning fast motion. He stood in place a while longer, as if something horrible would happen if he left the house. But that was absurd, if anithing today everything was going to be excellent. Finally he started walking towards the door every step, however,felt as if it was the last he would ever make.

The sunlight warmed his skin and blinded him. He used his hand to block the morning sun until the disorientation passed. Once his blue eyes had adjusted enough he looked around until he recognized the right direction.

He sighned.

"Better get going."

06:35

On the road to Munich

After driving around for hours and getting lost a few times. Carl and Wilhelm finally arrived at their destination, Munich was in sight at last. They didn't have any luck finding anyone to suit their requirements, they confirmed the leak and had bullet holes to prove it. Carl hoped everything will be settled in Munich.

Carl took a glance at his partner who was sleeping in the passenger seat next to him. Carl let go of the steering wheel with one of his hands and shook him.

'' Hey get up we're here,'' Wilhelm stretched his arms and yawned before nodding. ''We have to act fast before _**they**_ catch up with us,''

Once again Wilhelm nodded, he understood what was at stake as did Carl. They wouldn't fail.

06:38

Albert haden't gone far from his home, just two blocks away. But the same uneasiness that had plagued him just before leaving home was still present. He attributed this to the fact that he could run into his own father while there. His father Wilhelm was a military man himself and a fanatical nazi. When Albert was still just a kid his father had made it abundantly clear he expected nothing but the best from him, he also demanded Albert follow in his footsteps. Albert suffered greatly each time his father was displeased with him whether it was his grades in school or the martial arts training at home. Punishments ranged from a simple beating to being locked in the cold, dark basement. This situation couldn't last forever, of course, it was only a matter of time.

The barracks finally came into view, just a bit more and his new life would begin. He drew ever closer to the large metal gate of the courtyard. The courtyard was almost completely empty except for a couple other soldiers who were lying against a wall, smoking. No one was else was, naturally no one else would come here so early. He walked to the metal doors of the central building, the door looked unfriendly it seemed the metal on it wasn't touched since it was installed, which judging by the building was more than 20 years ago. He reached for the door handle to enter the barracks and report in.

Before he could do so, however, something caught his attention. A black car drove in through the front gate and stopped 4 meters away from him. Two soldiers exited the car, they were both above average height and very muscular, one of them had a scar on his left cheek it definitely helped him look more intimidating. Before Albert could even process what was going on one of them had moved past him and entered the building, he shut the metal door behind him. The loud sound it made caused Albert to jump back in surprise. Now he was left outside with the other one and there was something about him that creped him out but he couldn't quite put his finger on it. Finally their eyes met, Albert immediately broke eye contact however, because he understood what was so creepy about the man.

His eyes. They were golden, unnatural. Albert focused his gaze on the ground beneath his feet, he froze. He didn't dare look up. He felt as if he had been standing in that spot for hours when in fact it had probably been a lot less. The man was now right next to him, staring at him with his golden eyes.

'' You're in my way,'' he stated coldly in a deep growly voice. What was most surprising, though, was just how calm he was while speaking. ''I suggest you move, for your own good.''

Albert, now probably for the first time in his life afraid, obeyed the order. The man stared at him for a few more seconds before going inside. Leaving Albert alone outside. He fell back, fortunately he managed to regain his footing and didn't fall over. He felt exhausted as if he had been running for 5 hours straight. He supported himself on the wall, sweating.

'' What the hell was that thing?''

06:50

Carl was on his way to join Wilhelm in the commander's office. Wilhelm was probably already searching through the list of soldiers in Munich for a suitable person to help with their ''project''. He thought about the man who was standing at the door it was clear he was someone who wanted to impress his superiors. To prove something mostly to himself, probably. Other than that he was completely average but if push came to shove he was a suitable candidate.

He knocked at the door of the commander's office.

'' Stop pretending to be polite,'' Wilhelm said from within. Carl smiled to himself before entering.

Once Carl was inside the room, he saw his partner who was sitting on the edge of the commander's desk, reading trough a sheet of paper. The list, probably. In front of the desk there was a map of the territories occupied by Germany up until this point, on both sides of it there was a couch. The commander was sitting behind the desk, taping nervously at it with his pen.

'' So I has began? '' He asked Carl. Carl nodded in conformation. The commander sighed.

Carl now approached his partner. Expecting him to have found someone who would suit their requirements. Wilhelm didn't react to his partner's presence, as he often did. Feeling disappointed Carl decided to wait, he sat down on one of the couches. He closed his eyes, maybe now he could get some rest , after all driving a car all night was exhausting. Though they weren't in a hurry right now because no one had yet released what they had planned. Of course it was only a matter of time. He suddenly opened his eyes again, he scanned the commander from head to toe. The commander was sweating.

Why?

This wasn't the first time they had met. Not even close he was one of the first who agreed to this plan. So he had no reason to be nervous even if he stayed their tracks were so well covered that no one, _**no one,**_ should be able to connect it to him.

This question puzzled Carl for a while, until the realization hit him.

'' What have you done? '' The commander looked even more nervous now.

'' I don't know what you're talking about," his defensiveness finally made Wilhelm turn his attention from the sheet in his hand to the other two people in the room.

'' I'll ask you one more time,'' by this time Carl had walked up to the desk. He slammed his hands on it and stared down the commander with his golden eyes. '' _**What have you done?!''**_

By this time Wilhelm had jumped off from the desk. He crossed his hands in front of his chest and looked at the now heavily sweating commander, awaiting a reply.

'' Look we're all dead anyway right… so what difference does it make?'' Carl reached across the desk and grabbed him by the collar. '' They threatened my family okay?! I didn't have a choice! They'll soon be here.''

Carl let go, letting him fall back into his chair. Everything was clear.

''You sold us out!'' Carl accused the commander. He looked down in shame.

''I'm sorry….''

'' No you're not. Now you'll be sorry.''

Carl grabbed him once again, this time, however, he lifter him up and threw him on the floor. He stepped on the commander's hand, hard enough to make him yell, to make sure he wouldn't escape. He then turned to Wilhelm. He made a gesture with his hand telling him to leave the room. Wilhelm got the message, he quickly folded the piece of paper he was holding in his hand and put it in his breast pocket. He then left the office closing the door behind him. Now with no one to bother them Carl could teach the commander a lesson. No one betrayed no one betrayed _**them**_ no one betrayed _**him.**_

Carl reached underneath his uniform there was a holster with a knife there concealed for situations like this one. He pulled out the knife and toke a second to admire how sharp it was. Then in one lightning fast motion he severed the commander's wrist, he stepped off of his hand letting his jerk in agony on the floor spilling blood everywhere. Carl began to circle his victim making him appear more like a predator than a man.

'' Please don-" the plea for mercy died in the commander' throat as Carl sliced off his entire lower jaw along with his tongue. He began clutching the spot with his only remaining hand in a vein attempt to save his life.

The commander was now on his knees this gave Carl the perfect opportunity to finish him off. He moved behind him.

''No one betrays us,'' Carl said as he sliced the commander's throat from ear to ear.

He fell forward bleeding heavily, unable to plead, unable to scream, unable to survive. Carl turned on his heels there was no more need to bother with him. Just before leaving he took one last look at the man he had at one point considered his friend. He slammed the door shut leaving the traitor to bleed out.

Wilhelm was waiting in the hallway, arms crossed in front of his chest. Carl noticed there were pieces of paper near his boots. He probably found a candidate.

''Well did you find someone suitable? '' Carl asked, his partner nodded.'' Who?''

Instead of answering Wilhelm simply handed him a piece of paper, probably torn from the list. A single name was written on it.

Albert Leonhardt

07:10

It was the first time in years Albert had smoked a cigarette, but after meeting that strange man he felt like he really needed it. He hadn't entered the building yet but he didn't feel like going in so he just stood outside, smoking. His thoughts were still on the duo that had arrived with the black car, the ones with the golden eyes. He hadn't seen them in action but he could already tell they were much better fighters than him. That fact made him both envious and angry. Angry because their fighting capabilities were not due to their own skills but because of something else. Something that they had received and not achieved something that he wanted in order to rise to their level. He hadn't suffered all these years with his father just to be second to some people who took an easy way up.

They didn't deserve it. He did.

He crushed his cigarette in a fit of rage without even realizing it until he felt the heat of the ashes on his hand. He sighed and lit another one. He tried to calm down. After all he couldn't even say what made them so much better than him. No he couldn't even tell if they were better than him. Maybe he had just deluded himself and in fact he was superior to them. But their mere presence and the way they behaved suggested otherwise.

As he was pondering over this the doors of the barracks slung open and the very same duo that he was thinking about came out. They headed straight for him. Albert couldn't figure out what they could possibly want from him but he figured he would soon find out. He threw his cigarette on the ground and stepped on it to put it out. He picked up the rifle he had left lying on the ground and slung it over his shoulder. By now they were right in front of him.

They saluted him, he was puzzled by this, but returned the gesture nonetheless.

''My name is Carl and this is Wilhelm,'' said the one who had spoken to Albert before. '' We're looking for someone perhaps you can help.''

''Who are you looking for? '' Carl smiled and took a piece of paper out of his pocket.

''Albert Leonhart,'' he said after a little.

Albert was shocked why were these two looking for him? What did they want with him? Regardless they didn't seem to know it was him they were looking for and he didn't want anything to do with them.

''I don't know who he is," he said and turned on his heels to leave.

''You're lying," said Carl from behind. This made Albert to stop dead in his tracks. ''You know who he is, tell us.''

Albert had always been a bad liar so he decided there was no point in hiding from them.

''I'm him,'' the duo shared a puzzled look.'' Now what do you want with me.''

''We need you to answer a few questions and then come with us.'' This time it was Wilhelm who spoke.

''Actually we will ask you the questions on the way,'' Carl intervened.

''Who said I'm coming with you?''

''We did! '' They said in unison. This caused Albert to take a step back.

''The questions first then,''

''Do you have a family mister Leonhart?'' asked Carl.

''Yes a wife and a daughter,''

''Do you want to provide for them?'' This time it was Wilhelm who asked.

''Yes, of course,''

''Well we are from a special SS division we answer directly to the high command and no one else. We are in charge of creating new, revolutionary weapons for the german army,''

'' That's all well and good but what do you need me for?'' Albert asked.

''Well we need someone with exceptional abilities to test them. The last guy managed to blow off his own head,'' Carl chuckled as he said the last part. As if people dying was something so trivial and amusing. This just served to strengthen Albert's resolve not to leave with these people.

'' Sorry I'm not interested. Now if you'll excuse me,'' Albert walked past them in an attempt to leave.

He had only made a couple of steps before he felt a sharp pain on the left side of his neck. Then everything went black.

07:20

Karl looked down at the unconscious SS man on the ground. If only he weren't so stubborn it wouldn't have come to this. He turned to Wilhelm, he didn't have to make a gesture or to speak, though. Wilhelm had already made his way to the unconscious man, he picked him up and slung him over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. . He looked around to make sure there were no witnesses around. Fortunately there weren't any. Carl looked around to make sure there weren't any witnesses around, thankfully there weren't.

'' Get him in the trunk of the car and take him back to HQ,'' Carl ordered.

'' And what will you do?''

''I will make sure no one comes for him''

With that they both parted ways. Carl walked back inside the barracks and back to the commander's office, with the corpse still inside. He didn't even look at it instead he walked past it and sat behind the desk. He started searching through Albert Leonhart's military profile to find where he was living. He wouldn't be coming back and there was no reason to make his wife and child worry about him.

Carl smiled to himself when he finally found the address, time to pay a visit.

07:35

''Damn you Albert,'' Kathryn Leonhart yawned and took a sip from her coffee.

After her husband had woken her up while leaving for she went back to sleep but awoke a mere 10 minutes later. When he came back she would skin him alive for that. So she decided to get some coffee and prepare Annie's milk for when she wakes up. At least someone in this house was able rest properly.

She was now standing at the kitchen table waiting for the oven to heat the milk. She worked as a nurse, a field nurse in fact. This was done in a fruitless attempt to impress Albert's father, but that old geezer would have none of it. She never quite understood why he hated her so much, but it didn't matter much. She and Albert got married regardless. And after Annie was born they hadn't heard a single word from that old fool. Kathryn could only hope it was going to be permanently.

She turned the oven off, the milk was ready, and made her way to the living room where she sat on the couch and hoped to relax for a minute. Her hopes were crushed however when someone knocked at the front door.

Annoyed, she stood up and made her way to the door. Leaving with the coffee mug in her hand. She opened the door. There was a soldier standing there, because she was not yet fully awake she mistook him for her husband for a second, before she saw his gold eyes. Before she could ask his name the stranger pulled out a gun and shot. Kathryn dropped her mug it fell to the ground and broke into dozens of pieces, she also fell and clutching her bleeding abdomen. The man used his leg to move her further inside, after which he himself entered shutting the door behind himself. He looked down at her and pointed his gun at her face.

Tears came to her eyes, she was she wanted Albert to rush in to save her from this man, to extend her life a little more, to ….

At that moment a terrible though came over her. If Annie had heard the shot she would start crying. What if this madman went after her next? Her worst fears came true when she heard crying coming from the second floor.

''Oh don't feel bad," the man said.'' Your daughter will join you soon enough.''

This caused Kathryn to go pale. Her attacker smiled and pulled the trigger.

07:42

Carl looked down at the now dead woman on the floor. Unlike the first time he had killed someone. The first time it felt wrong but now it didn't feel like that, in fact it felt rather good. He felt a feeling of accomplishment each time he toke a life. Like he was a hunter and everyone was his prey. But now he was uncertain if he would feel after he had killed that small girl. It was a shame her entire life was in front of her and it was about to end.

He reloaded his pistol, though he doubted he would more than a single bullet to get the job done. He walked up the stairway, following the cry. After he reached the second floor for a second he didn't know which room he should enter. He walked down the hallway listening closely. The crying grew louder and louder until he reached a door where it felt like the source of the crying was on the other side. He opened the door and entered.

The room was almost completely empty, except for a single small bed in the center of the room. The bed was secured with walls on all side so the baby wouldn't fall off while sleeping.

He began approaching the bed slowly. He wasn't aware why he was so careful not to make a sound. But nonetheless he was careful even with his superhuman speed it felt like it had been a eternity until he reached the bed. He looked down at the girl she was crying with all her might, not that it would save her.

'' Let's just get this over with,'' Carl pointed his weapon at the defenseless creature laying on the bed.'' Can't you keep quiet for only a second?''

He just stood there not doing anything. Why hadn't he shot? She wasn't the most innocent person he had killed. So what was the problem? His thoughts returned to that treacherous worm that betrayed. He had lied to Albert, but unlike him he knew how to lie and the best lies always contained a bit of truth. He was formally under the high command but as of today he and the rest of the research team were ALLOW and there were probably searching for them right now at the last city Carl and Wilhelm were at and they would soon be in Munich. Any delay could be fatal, Wilhelm was probably far away, but Carl wasn't keen on getting captured.

He lowered his gun it was time bothering to kill this girl was more trouble that it was worth.

''You got lucky bitch,'' he turned around and left the little girl to cry.

She would probably die anyway, with her mother and her father never coming back things weren't looking good for her.

He walked right past the corpse of the little girl's mother and left the house, with the door.

For it didn't matter if it was opened or closed, soon no one would be living here.

18:04

Albert felt dizzy, he was in a dark and very narrow place, his hands were tied, he could feel wherever he was it was moving. If he had to guess he would say he was in the trunk of a car. He tried to stretch only to hit the metal surrounding him. He spun around trying to find anything that might help him escape but it was so dark that couldn't see a thing.

Those bastards, why had they gone to such extreme measures to get him, what made him so special? These question were going around in Albert's mind as he was trying to figure out this whole mess he was currently in. One thing was for certain they needed him alive, but the question that still puzzled him, was why? If all they needed was a tester then they could have surely found someone who would be willing, but then again no one would trust someone with eyes like theirs. Albert smiled sadly, hopefully he wouldn't find out what his purpose was.

He kicked the trunk trying to force it open. No success so he kicked again, and again and again. But again with no success.

'' Stop resisting!'' Well he didn't succeed in escaping, be had alerted the driver. He couldn't tell if it was Wilhelm or Carl, both their voices sounded the same actually now that he thought about it they also looked the same twins maybe? It made no difference. He kicked the trunk again. ''We will soon arrive so please stay still and everything will be fine,''

This only served to strengthen Albert's resolve to escape. So he continued kicking. To his surprise the driver didn't speak a single word, the only thing he did do was turn the car sharply which caused Albert to hit his head. He could practically see the cocky smile on the driver's face, and this made him angry. He continued to kick the door.

The car suddenly stopped. A chill went down Albert's spine, this could only mean one of two things, either the driver had had enough and decided to beat the shit out of Albert or they had arrived at their destination. Either way not good.

Albert could hear footsteps coming closer and closer, until they finally stopped right in front of him. He heard the klick of a key and sunlight blinded him. He shielded his eyes with his bound hands. It only took a second for his eyes to adjust. That however was enough for his kidnapped to grab him and throw him on the ground.

''Welcome to Wewelsburg castle,'' his kidnaper spoke from behind. At first Albert couldn't believe what he was hearing but all dough vanished when he laid eyes on the structure in question.

Indeed this was Wewelsburg castle, an ancient castle steeped in witch trials, torture and executions, which had recently been transformed into an ideological SS school and a cult site. The fact that Albert was now here brought up the question, how long had he been out for? The castle was located in North Rhine-Westhalia while Munich was in Bavaria. They had crossed the whole country to get him here. He looked up in the sky the sun was setting, without a dough a long time had passed.

Now finally he took a look at his kidnaper he recognized Wilhelm, by the scar on his left cheek. He looked around trying to spot Carl, but he couldn't. Clearly he didn't come with them, but what business could he still have in Munich? Suddenly the questions that Carl had asked him popped in Albert's mind and a terrible though came over him.

''Where is Carl?!'' Albert screamed. Wilhelm simply shrugged.

''We can't have you running off because of some distractions, '' Wilhelm said calmly.

Albert was crushed, he understood. He was alone now his wife and his child were gone, his own life was now meaningless. Whether or not he lived or not, now, made no difference.

He stood up from the ground.

''So what is it you wanted me to do?'' Albert asked, now accepted his kidnapers offer. Wilhelm smiled, he approached Albert and cut him free.

''Follow me.'' Wilhelm said.

Albert followed him across the bridge and into the courtyard of the castle. It was then that Albert noticed the unusual shape that the castle had, that of a triangle. On the side where the gate was there were two identical towers and directly across from the gate there was another one which was the biggest of the three. They approached the largest one the courtyard grew smaller and smaller until they were faced with the tower's wooden door. Wilhelm opened it and held it open for Albert. Albert accepted and entered.

He made a mental map of the place. After all he didn't know what these people would do with him so if things went south he would need a quick exit, or he could at least try, he doubted he could get away.

They were going down a spiraling stairway. Wilhelm was standing behind Albert, which made Albert, needless to say Albert didn't trust him at the least. The only reason Albert agreed was that the entire reason he had joined the SS was to provide for his family, and now his family was gone. Even if he died at the end of this he could care less.

They reached a wooden door and Albert tried to open it, but it was locked. He felt Wilhelm tapped him on the shoulder with something metal. It was a key, Albert understood and pulled away. Wilhelm pushed the key in the keyhole and turned it. He pushed the door open, revealing a big circular room. There was a large group of more SS people inside most, lining against the walls and all of them looking at the floor, however most of them had mask on so Albert couldn't see their faces. Even from a distance he could see that their eyes were also golden. Unlike Carl's or Wilhelm's, however, theirs were producing a glow. He had a very bad feeling but by this point there was no turning back. He stepped inside the room, the very second his foot touched the floor every single person in the room turned towards him. Albert could practically feel their stares going through him. One approached him and scanned him from top to bottom.

''He won't survive the procedure,'' the stranger said in a voice that Albert could have confused for static on a radio.

''We can't be certain of that,'' Wilhelm intervened.'' Isn't that right doc?''

''Indeed my boy,'' another man joined in the conversation unlike the rest of the people in this room he was without a mask, so the features of his face were visible. He had a blond beard, bushy eyebrows and wore glasses. He also looked over Albert, and smiled. '' I for one think he will do fine. So you shouldn't talk about think about things you don't know anything about, colonel.''

The colonel just grunted before walking away. Wilhelm went to join him without uttering a word. Leaving Albert alone with the doctor with the beard.

''Who are you and what do want with me?'' Albert asked, trying to sound as calm as possible. The doctor looked shocked for a moment before he regained his composure.

''Oh so my boys haven't explained anything. Typical,'' he made a tch sound.

''Well they explained something but l just want to make sure,'' Albert said.

''I see, well then. My name is Achmad Adlar. And we are making wonderweapons for the army,'' Achmad explained.

''Carl band Wilhelm told me as much. So do you really need a tester?''

''In a sense,'' Achmad said cryptically. He turned around and made a gesture with his hand and the colonel brought him a leather bag. Achmad reached inside, searching for something and spoke. ''I take it you have noticed our eyes. Do you wonder why they are like that?''

Albert nodded.

''Well it's because of this,'' Achmad was holding a syringe in his hand with a yellow and black liquid inside. The liquid looked like it was moving thought a tube. Albert was intrigued.

''What does it do?'' Albert asked.

Instead of saying anything Achmad put the syringe back in the bag and took out a knife. He made a move with his hand and sliced both of the colonel's eyes, the now blind colonel fell to his knees. Smoke began to rise from his eyes and after a few seconds they were completely healed. He stood up without saying a word.

Albert's eyes widened.

'' You see even though we made _this_ high command said the project was a failure, and accused us of corrupting the master race, they ordered our executions. So we must leave this country at once but first we need all the manpower we can get,'' Achmad explained.

''And that is why l'm here,'' Albert finally realized. Achmad again took the syringe out of the bag.

''But l must warn you if your body isn't strong enough you will die,'' Achmad raised the syringe. ''Interested?''

 **A/N : So hello there people this is my first fanfiction so any criticism would be appreciated greatly. I will try to post updates regularly but expect them to be slow.**


End file.
